I still love you
by bellaroxz
Summary: Darien tells Serena he doesnt love her anymore, she becomes suicidal and her parents send her away! But what happens while she's away? And will she ever come back?
1. You don't love me anymore?

OK so this takes place after Darien dumps Serena and she's trying to get him back, and he's like "I don't love you anymore" and yeah you know the rest!! Is my first story so plz be gentle with me :)

-I dnt own Sailor moon, if I did there would be more then 200 episodes-

Chapter 1

All that stood between them was the damn door, he simply said "I don't love you no more". Her hands bruised from banging on his door so much, as if banging any harder would make him come to his senses and make him take her back; at the end it was still all useless. She finally gave up just for today, tomorrow was going to be a new day and she would go back and see if he had changed his mind. Yet the next day was the same his negativeness for her was still the same. Serena knew deep inside that something wasn't right, why was he this way, why all of the sudden he fell out of love with her. She needed to find out and soon, or else her heart would not be able to bare it any longer.

"Serena, cheer up" the brunette as she came through the door,

"Oh guys what can I do to make him love me again, i don't know what to do anymore, I'm going insane"

"Serena, you can't spend your time crying over Darien, if he doesn't realize how lucky he was to have you then he doesn't deserve to be with you either way" the black headed girl said as she approached her and hugged her.

"Amy, I'm sorry but I really don't feel in the mood to study, I'm going home", the blond headed girl said as she headed out.

The girls knew she was suffering, the break up had indeed affected her badly. Her eyes where swollen and red, they knew she had spent the whole night crying. The cheerful girl that lit up a room with her smile, was no longer visible.

The walk home seem an eternity, though she had been through the same streets before, and didn't take her so long to get home, her sorrow made her walk at a slow pace. She was for once thankful to be home, an as usual she went straight to her room and began to cry some more. Her parents could hear cry her self to sleep at night, and thought they tried to talk to her about it, she would simply ignore them and leave.

Rini knew why Serena was that way, she loved to pick fights with her, but she knew it was best to just let her be at a time like this. Serena's sadness went on for weeks, it eventually developed into depression. She was barely eating, she skipped school, would avoid her friends and she began to cut. The cuts made her feel numb, it was her body, she owned it and no one could tell her what to do with it, nothing matter at that point for her. She began to wear long sleeves so no one would notice,or she thought. Her most recent cut was discovered by her mom, she walked in to leave her laundry and found her laying on the floor with a razor blade, her arm bleeding. Her parents rushed her to the emergency room, where they found out it wasn't her first cut. There the doctor diagnosed her with depression, and told them it was best for her to leave the town and be away from town for a while, for their child had enter suicidal stage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You like it? You hate it? Is missing sum' thing? LEMME KNW!


	2. Too many questions, not enough answers

HEY GUYS i kNW i SAiD THiS CHAPTER WAS G0iNG T0 BE l0NGER, BUT i DNT HAVE THAT MUCH TiME T00, i HAVE A WEDDiNG T0 PlAN [YES iM GETTiNG MARRiED :)] AND UMM MY FiANCE iS C0MiNG BACk FR0M iRAQ FiNAllY [YAY]... WEll GUYZ i kNW MY CHAPTERS ARE kiNDA B0RiNG BUT THEY Will GET M0RE EXCITiNG i PR0MiSE.. 0k EN0UGH AB0UT MY PERS0NAl liFE, lETS GET WiTH THE ST0RY N0W SHAll WE??!!

* * *

-i D0 N0T 0WN ANY SAil0R M00N 0R THE CHARACTERS [SAD FACE] iF i DiD WE W0UlD HAVE M0RE THEN 200 EPiS0DES :)-

-

-

-

-

The ride home was quiet, nor Serena or her parents spoke, there she sat staring at her arm, she had to get stitches, and as soon as they arrived home she went straight to her room.

"What do we do Kenji, our baby is dying inside", the very worried mother said as she cried.

"We have no choice, we have to send her away, I can't let our baby die, she has to get better, and

if better means sending her away that's what we'll do" Kenji said and held her tightly "Pack her things, she leaves tomorrow morning, I already talked to my sister and she's willing to take her, I'll withdraw her from school today"

"But what about her friends, and Sammy and Rini?" asked the very worried mom

"No one knows whats going on, since she's been ignoring everyone and not going out, we'll just say we're sending her to study abroad, is for her own good Ikuko, is for her own good"

Mama Ikuko made her way to her daughters room, Papa Kenji was going to go to withdraw her from school. While she packed, she found Serena asleep, her arm full of cuts, she couldnt believe her little girl, the little girl who could fill a room with light and happiness with just her smile could be capable of doing such harm to her self. Ikuko cried as she packed. Kissed her daughters forhead and left the room.

Mean while in another part of the city Darien woke up to another nightmare. "If you stay with Serena Tsukino, she will die" an unknown voice said in his dream, that's all he got to hear before he woke up. "Why do I keep having this nightmares?" he asked himself. He looked over at his shelf, and stared at the picture of him and Serena together. "Im sorry Serena please forgive me, but i don't want anything to happen to you please forgive me" He said as he grabbed the picture and looked at her. "Im sorry" he said again as he fell asleep with their picture in his arms.

The next day Serena woke up, she dreaded waking up to a new day, it just meant she was one more day miserable. "Ugh when is my misery going to end?" she said as she made her way to her drawer to get dressed, yet she found all her drawers empty. "MOM" she screamed out the top of her lungs. " Yes dear", the loving mother said as she made her way to her daughters room. "Where is my stuff?" a very annoyed teenager said as she pointed to her drawers. "Honey I need you to come downstairs with me, your dad and I need to talk to you".

Mean while at the Crown arcade a group of girls got together to talk about their friend. "She hasn't been going to school, she has returned any of our calls, I just don't understand what's going on with her" Lita said as she stared at her drink. "She's always causing us problems" Rei said with her cold voice "I mean can she be that irresponsible to not even let us know how she is doing? does she not know we worry about her" "Well girls something is really wrong, her Dad withdrew her from school yesterday" said amy as she broke her silence, the rest looked surprised "Yeah I was in the office helping when I over heard her dad saying that he was sending Serena away to study abroad, he didn't give any reasons, he just said it was best for her." the blue headed girl said as she looked down and looked as if she was beginning to cry. "Well is our duty to find out what's going on, I don't know why we're even sitting here talking about what's going on when we can go our selfs and find out, now who's with me??" the cheerful blonded headed girl with the red bow said as she looked at all the girls. "I AM!" said the group of girls. "Okay then, let's meet here after school, we have to know whats going on"

* * *

0000OOOOooooH WH000SERS!! WATS G0iNG 0N?? l0l.. i'll TRY UPDATE AS S00N AS i CAN, AND DATZ A PR0MiSE :) iM HAViNG T0 WRiTE THiS ST0RY iN SPANiSH F0R MY SPANiSH SPEAkiNG PEEPS! ARENT i NiCE ;)


End file.
